During installation and use of a customer's portion of a satellite communication system, including a satellite modem and an associated outdoor unit, the customer's portion communicates via a beam of the satellite communication system. A service provider may use a network operation console in a network management center to determine on which beam the customer's portion is communicating. A beam may provide satellite coverage over an area that includes multiple territories or jurisdictions.
Customers of the service provider have an agreement with the service provider, in which the customers agreed to use their respective customer portions only in one or more authorized territories or jurisdictions. Although existing systems report a beam on which a customer's portion is communicating, if the beam covers an area including both authorized and unauthorized territories or jurisdictions, it is not possible to know whether the customer's portion is operating in an unauthorized territory or jurisdiction.